The present invention relates to improvements to multiplex systems of the type comprising a master controller which is linked to a plurality of remote stations and in which data signals are interchanged between the master controller and the remote stations.
Multiplex systems have been used in a variety of applications to reduce the number of conductors required to interconnect a master controller with remote actuators or sensors. In such multiplex systems, commands from the master controller are sent to the remote stations and measured quantities are sent as response signals from the remote stations to the master controller. In order for a multiplex system to compete effectively with simpler approaches such as direct connection systems using dedicated cables between the controller and each of the remote sensors or actuators, it is important that the multiplex system operate reliably, even in a noisy environment. It is also important that the multiplex system minimize the cost and complexity of the master controller and of the portions of the remote stations needed to adapt the remote stations to particular sensors or actuators.